<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The rightouse falls by Cinnamon_Swirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161334">The rightouse falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Swirl/pseuds/Cinnamon_Swirl'>Cinnamon_Swirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), Purim, hangings (Purim so of course there will be hangings), the burnning of the temples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Swirl/pseuds/Cinnamon_Swirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley doesn't mean for things to go this way but it always ends in fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The rightouse falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from Proverbs 24:16 "The rightouse will fall seven times and rise up again"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley drove through the m25. His whole being was busy believing he would make it. The Bentley. Will. Not. Burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even hear the small voice in the back of his head going “It’s always fire”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flames rose into the sky angry red and orange merging with the colors of the sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley, standing at the summit of the Mount of Olives, shut his eyes unable to face the devastation but that just caused the roar of the fire to seem louder and the stench of the smoke sharper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes again they were brimming with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid smoke” he muttered “stupid human body”. He wiped at his eyes now wide with horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temple was completely engulfed even if someone dared to try and save it there was no way to stop the flames now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun set but there were no stars in the sky tonight, their light too small to pierce through the glowing fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?” The soft voice calling his name startled him but it was only Aziraphale coming to stand next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s only response was to lean closer to the Angel, just a hair away from actually letting their shoulders touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a while with only the noise from the fire and an insistent jangle between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Crowley asked, tearing his eyes away from the burning temple to look at Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was holding a brass ring connecting a set of keys.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh.” Aziraphale looked down at the keys in his hand. “It’s the keys to the temple.” He explained.</span>
</p><p><span>“King Jeconiah</span> <span>climbed up to the roof. He… Well, he screamed up to Heaven that God entrusted them with the keys and they failed Him so he’s returning the keys.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley just stared at the Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aziraphale demanded. “He threw them up to the sky…” He looked away from Crwley and his voice grew small. “Heaven… well they're busy with the fire and the punishing and all that and She... “ He shrugged helplessly. “I couldn’t just leave his prayers unanswered”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made a hand appear in the sky and catch them”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes opened even wider and he couldn’t help the smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made a hand? Oh Angel” He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he was feeling right now, with the fire and Aziraphale right here and those blessed keys still jangling softly. It was just too much. Everything, too overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collapsed on the dirt, shoulders shaking, teeth clenched tight to hold back the sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped kneeling down besides him. “What? Crowley?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley took several deep breaths, fighting for control over his emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasss me” He hissed at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale just looked at him waiting for an explanation so he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The burning, the destruction. It was me. I changed the address on the invitation so that Bar-Kamtza will be invited to the party instead of Kamtza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The humiliation he felt, what he did after. It’s all on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected Aziraphale to gasp, to condemn him, to leave but the Angel surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You caused the destruction, is that right?” The question had an edge to it that Crowley couldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made that idiot merchant kick poor Bar Kamtza out of his party? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made all the sages that were seated at the tables stay silent at the face of his humiliation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale paused and seemed to be waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no obviously” Crowley conceded “But I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale cut him off his voice getting stronger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you then took Bar Kamtza to King Nebuchadnezzar so he could make stories about the Jews’ rebellion? Or did you scar the calf so that the priests will refuse to sacrifice it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t reply. He didn’t do any of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, my dear. I would think you knew better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and offered Crowley a hand. Crowley hesitated but then let Aziraphale pull him to his feet. They both turned back to look at the flames. Still burning strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all about free will” The Angel said. “The merchant could have let Bar Kamtza stay at the party. One of the sages could have spoken up. Bar Kamtza could have just moved on instead of going and plotting revenge. Crowley, you gave those humans a chance to do good and they blew it. That’s not your fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley wanted to argue, he wanted to explain to the Angel that he was a demon, he did not give people a chance to do good but it was late and Her house was burning and he couldn’t find the energy. So he just stood there with the Angel who was still holding the keys in his hand and will no doubt keep them safe. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azirafel took a deep breath letting the smell of garlic and rozmery encompass his senses and drown out the din of drunk humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s amazing what they can do with quale and some herbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a bite closing his eyes in ecstasy. It’s a shame most everyone in the party was too drunk to appreciate the food.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” He heard the amused question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s magnificent truly” he gushed and turned to see Crwoley standing behind him with a goblet of wine and a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flush suddenly crawled up his cheeks, “Crowley, oh”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, it’s been a while” he waved his hand and there was suddenly an empty seat right next to Azirafel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sitting?” Azirafel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged his yellow eyes flashing “There is an empty seat” He reached for the jug of wine and refilled his goblet. “And it is the perfect place to watch the calamity”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calamity?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Festivity, I mean festivity of course” Crowley smirked again “Quite a turnout” He surveyed the hall. There were humans there of every color shape and nationality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one in all 127 lands that were under </span>
  <span>Xerxes’ rule. “D’you think they should be here?” He asked indication the Jews who were seated at a separate table and being served separate food from the rest of the party,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shrugged “I didn’t hear anything about it from my side. And they are getting kosher food it seems”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley grimaced “I hear old Mordechi isn’t happy about them being here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Just then a very frightened page went up to the king and whispered something in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She what?” the king shouted loudly enough for all the assembled to hear. He rose to his feet shakely obviously very drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I do? What do I do?” He yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Aziraphale wanted to ask Crowley if he knew what was going on but the demon was not in the empty seat besides him. Instead Aziraphale caught a flash of black and red slithering through the crowds right to the feet of one of the king’s advisers. There was a low hissing that Aziraphale did not hear with his human ears and then Crowley was right back to sipping his wine and the younge adviser was speaking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty” he said “You must make an example of her. The queen did not sin only against yourself but against every man in the kingdom. Before we know it all the women will be disregarding their husbands words. This must be dealt with now,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king was nodding.  “You are right, Haman” said the king. He called over a guard. “Kill the defiant bitch” he decreed and his voice was cold with no hint of slurring at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The guard went quickly to obey the command and the king sat back down to his drinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Aziraphale asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes flashed again as he smirked “Just sending some bread out on the water” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Aziraphale started to protest but instead he sighed and went back to his quail. He really can’t expect Crowley to divulge matters of Hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley took another sip of wine and glanced at the Jews in their separate table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was unexpected,” Aziraphale said coming up to stand next to Crowley in the courtyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s only acknowledgment was to half hum,  half sigh and lean in just a little closer towards the Angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked up in horror at Haman’s swinging body. The fires in the city had almost all burnt out by now but the stench of smoke was still heavy in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll always end this way won’t it?” Crowley asked after a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In what way, dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley tore his gaze away from the hanging post. “Fire. Death War.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Aziraphale’s turn to sigh. He didn’t say it was ineffable but the word hung between them just the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was halfway around the world when Queen Esther’s grandson Koresh allowed the jews to rebuild their temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was back in Jerusalem when the second one burnt. Back on the mount of Olives. Standing again with Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you catch any keys this time, Angel?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Angel showed him the keychain in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a group of young priests this time, they all jumped into the fire. I couldn’t save them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fire. Death. War” Crowley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shrugged. “They celebrate being saved from Haman every year. Make cookies shaped like his hat. Really quite nice”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t know what to say to that so he turned back to look at the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this.</p><p>The story about throwing the keys during the destroction of the the temple is from the Talmud. So is the story of Kamtza and Bar Kamtza.<br/>Technically I messed up the timeline as the keys story happened only by the desctruction of the first temple and not both, and Kamtza and Bar Kamtza happened before the desctruction of the second temple and not the first one but I'll take artistic lisence on that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>